


easy as tart

by makiyakinabe



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gen, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/pseuds/makiyakinabe
Summary: The first time Seiko-chan eats one of her sweets, at long last.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> Dear EvilMuffins, I hope you enjoy this sweet treat! It can be read as either gen or pre-femslash.

" _Ta-da!_ "

With a flourish, Ruruka removes her hands from Seiko-chan's face and skips closer to the dining table in her house. On the middle of the table stands the cute three-tiered dessert stand Yoi-chan made for her (in celebration their acceptance to Hope's Peak Academy), and on top of the pink paper doilies covering each tier were—

Seiko-chan's brow furrows. "U-um, I'm sorry but I can't ea..." She trails off when Ruruka puts up a hand.

"Geez!" Pouting heavily, Ruruka waggles a finger at Seiko-chan. "I know, I know. You can't eat sweets. You can't eat sugar. Something something medicine, something something science. Really, Seiko-chan, did you think I'd make you eat something with sugar on your _birthday?_ What kind of friend do you think I am?" 

Seiko-chan ducks her head, a guilty look on her face.

Before Seiko-chan can open her mouth to apologize, like always, Ruruka quickly continues. "And besides! I didn't make these mini lemon tarts with sugar to begin with! I used honey for both the tart crust and the lemon filling instead! It took a _looooot_ of tries," she adds, with an exaggeratedly loud sigh (in truth, she's only had one bad try; but Seiko-chan didn't need to know that!), before letting a grin spread across her face, clapping her hands together. "But! After much trial and error, I've finally perfected my recipe—and here we are!"

And, grinning more than ever, Ruruka turns to Seiko-chan, who... Wait, is that a _tear_ at the corner of her eye?

"You... You did all this, just for me?"

Seiko-chan is looking at the lemon tarts as though she can't believe her eyes.

"Of course!" exclaims Ruruka. "Really, what kind of Super High School Level Confectioner would I be if I didn't know how to make desserts without _sugar?_ " Plucking a tart from the top tier, Ruruka steps towards Seiko-chan. "Now, Seiko-chan, say _aaah..._ "

Seiko-chan's cheeks pink, but she takes a bite of the tart all the same. In a matter of seconds, her eyes widen, and she gasps. "Oh, my—I can't believe it—It's _so good!_ " She turns, eyes shining. "Ruruka, you're _amazing!_ "

"Oh, you didn't have to tell me. I know _that_."

Ruruka's voice may be modest, but she feels like she's walking on air.  _This_  is why she set out to become a confectioner—to make something so delicious it not only amazes whoever eats it, but also fills them with amazement of her, the one who made them in the first place.

The fact that the one who her sweets have amazed this time is her best friend, Seiko-chan, only makes the victory doubly sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruruka's lemon tarts would probably look something like this: http://themerrymakersisters.com/paleo-lemon-tart/


End file.
